


Singing Tony

by Snowfire2001



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Karaoke, Random & Short, Singing, Tony Stark Sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfire2001/pseuds/Snowfire2001
Summary: Tony sings a song at a Karaoke Bar.Random plot bunnie that hopped into my mind
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Singing Tony

Tony is dragged to a karaoke bar and he has to sing. He loves to sing but his team doesn't know that. He sings Eye of the Tiger and everyone loves it they want him to sing another song but the only one he can think of is an original. He starts singing...  
'So you had a bad day  
You think you've gone insane  
your mouth to your brain  
can't think of words to say  
So you crumble to the floor  
and hope for something more  
So you had a bad day...'  
As he sings he thinks of all the bad times he went through he realizes that he had good times too.  
'So you had a bad day   
but that is going to change   
your mouth and your mind connect all day  
and you finally say that "I love you anyway"'  
He is staring right at Steve as he sings that and Steve is blushing. Tony ignores all of the clapping as he walks to Steve and sings the final lyric.  
'I love you anyway.' He hold the note for as long as he can and then lets it fade into silence.  
He then leans in and finally kisses Steve. Steve kisses back and says "I love you too."  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I made up this song and hope you guys like it.  
> Comment if you liked the song :D <3


End file.
